Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle: Advocate of War
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: The five travelers find themselves thrown between the midst of a bloody war. Piffle world, that is. Only this Piffle is ruinious and crumbling as the travelers must now fight friends and enemies alike to regain Sakura's lost feather...
1. I

**Prologue **

Unexpectedly and unknowingly, we were thrown between the very borderline of the bloody conflict known as "war." A world familiar to our eyes-and perhaps-not so familiar. Eruption of destruction and total chaos, this world which we had won renowned victory in long ago, crumbled and fell apart, a screaming defiance of the hostile word of "peace." Friends. Enemies. A complicated method now of distinguishing who was such. But something seemed to jolt inside of us all, telling, demanding, us to see it all through to the bitter, if not restored, end.

**I**

"Somehow this world seems…strangely familiar."  
"That's because we have been here before." Upon just traversing between dimensions, five travelers stepped briskly into the warm sunlight…or rather, should have. But darkness and shadow encased the world in it's haunting grasp as gray smoke was a replacement for the white clouds. Veiling that, not even the sun could be seen within a mild gaze. Ruinous buildings, no voices heard, feelings of uncertainty, the five could tell that this was not going to be a pleasant country. "Eh?" Fai said in his usual cheery tone of voice. "You say we've been here before? Really? Kuro-sama?" Annoyed by the never-ending line of nicknames the magician presented to him constantly, Kurogane snapped replying sharply,  
"Yes! Don't you recognize it?!"  
"No." Fai plainly answered absentmindly grinning.  
"Mokona doesn't recognize it, either!" The white creature said as he sat upon Fai's shoulder nimbly.  
"You don't count, manju bun!" Kurogane said just as sharply.  
"Kurogane's scary!" Mokona wailed as he ducked behind Fai's shoulder from a menacing attack directed at him by the ninja.  
"Mm." Fai nodded. "That is because he lost that magazine he bought in the Hanshin Republic. He's still angry about it!" Fai let out a series of laughter of taunting as Mokona jeered in saying, "He lost it!"  
"Shut up!" Kurogane said angrily as he swiftly turned his back on the two.  
"You carried it through all of the worlds without losing it once. I think Kuro-tan really treasured that book."  
"Mokona thinks so, too!"  
"I said, shut up!" Amidst the non-serious teasing atmosphere that eluded the group, Syaoran looked about this new world they had just landed in and said, "I think I recognize this world, too."  
"Really, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as she stood close by his side.  
"Yes. But I can't tell for sure."  
"See?" Kurogane said to himself with a satisfied grin at the knowledge of someone, finally, agreeing with him.  
"Kuro-samaaa!!" Fai called out. "Quit talking to yourself or we're going to leave you behind!" Kurogane glanced behind himself as he noticed that the other four, well three, were quite a distance away from him. He stomped after them reluctantly as he called back gruffly, "I wasn't talking to myself! That is only something a weirdo like you would do!" The five of them advanced into this new-if not strangely familiar-world with tension and apprehension. There seemed to be no sign of people anywhere in this desolate dimension. They saw a lot of ruined, broken-down building, as noted earlier, as debris loomed everywhere. "This world is a lot like Tokyo." Fai said presently as they came to what appeared to be the end of the vast city.  
"What makes you think that?" Kurogane asked grumpily.  
"Aww! You're so dense, Kuro-chan! Just look at it!"  
"Fai-san is right." Syaoran said. "It does seem like Tokyo. But there were still people living in Tokyo. Here…" He paused as his eyes drifted over to another building on his right, looking as if it were burned with fire. "It doesn't seem like anyone is living here."  
"Mm…you're right, Syaoran-kun." Fai said nodding. "Especially-"  
"Watch out!" Mokona interrupted sharply as a fast-paced object at lighting speed bounded into their way. It whizzed right past them as they all ducked down onto the ground in a quick flash. After a few minutes, when everything seemed somewhat safe, they all relaxed a bit as it became silent once more. "Are you all right, Hime?" Syaoran asked as he helped Sakura to her feet.  
"Yes, thank you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said smiling faintly, quite shaken by the sudden course of action.  
"What the hell was that?" Kurogane said stiffly as he regained his stance.  
"It flew by so fast!" Mokona said. "Mokona wasn't able to see it!"  
"Mokona." Syaoran said as he took the small creature between the two palms of his gloved hands. "Do you sense any sign of a feather?"  
"Mm." Mokona said unsuringly, thinking for a moment. "Yes! Mokona does! But it's really faint…" he added with a droop of his ears.  
"So it looks like we can't leave this world yet." Fai said wistfully.  
"Looks like…" Syaoran said troubled as he glanced at the city behind them once again.  
"Who are you people?!" A voice suddenly resounded loudly in a shout behind their backs sharply. They turned and saw a person most unexpected as Sakura called out, "Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Eh?" Tomoyo said quizzically as it appeared there was a large group of people behind her. "Who are you?"  
"Is this world called…Piffle?" Syaoran asked carefully.  
"Yes. How do you strangers know the name? And mine own?" Her voice lowered. "Are you with the Nishi?"  
"Nishi?"  
"Um…we've only just arrived here, Tomoyo-san." Fai said smiling uncautiously. "So-"  
"Are you here to help us?!" She exclaimed.  
"Help? And that is…?"  
"Against the Nishi! We, the Higashi, have been fighting with the Nishi for three whole years now!"  
"So they're the bad guys…?"  
"You could say that." She lowered a small gun she had raised against the travelers, which, they concluded was the "fast-whizzing" object from earlier; her followers did like wise. "Three years ago, the Nishi, which is what we call them now, stole something of important value to the citizens of Piffle." She paused as if recollecting lost thoughts. "Four years ago, just before this war, a beautiful, powerful feather came to Piffle. It protected our city bountifully, and everything was at peace. But then…" she clenched her fist. "One of the people stole the feather, to have the power all for themselves! He wanted to take control of Piffle, and rule everything! Just like a tyrant. Many of us tried to fight back and regain the feather…but…some joined with the thief, and now they all reside in the west side of the city, thus the name 'Nishi.' And we, who dwell on the east side, the Higashi, are fighting to get the feather back and restore Piffle to the way it once was." She ended her explanation as Syaoran's eyes widened and said to himself, "A…feather. I must…I will, get it back for Sakura!"  
"So that's it then, huh?" Fai asked.  
"Y-Yes…" Tomoyo said lowering her eyes dismally. "The city's gone in peril, as you see now, ever since the war. We've lost many…but the Nishi have the feather! They're just so strong! That Touya-"  
"Nii-sama?!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly at the mention of her older brother's name.  
"Nii-sama?" Tomoyo repeated. "You…you guys really aren't with the Nishi, are you?!"  
"N-No! We're not!" Syaoran hurriedly said in panic.  
"Yes, that's right." Fai said cheerfully. "Sakura-chan here has a brother named Touya. It's all just a coincidence!"  
Tomoyo gazed at the travelers suspiciously, but then softened her expression. "So will you help us fight?"  
"Yes." Syaoran answered boldly. "We will."  
"R-Really?" Tomyo said surprised. "But you're mere strangers…"  
"We can't leave this world yet. So we will help you."  
"It is much appreciated." She bowed stately, and then recomposed her composure. "We will let you stay at our building. It's one of the only ones that have not been destroyed, amidst the war…"  
"T-Thank you very much!" Syaoran exclaimed humbly.  
"You're planning to fight to get the feather back, huh?" Fai whispered into Syaoran's ear.  
"Yes. I must." They all looked ahead of themselves as they recognized nearly all of Tomoyo's followers. People they had met in previous worlds. They were the same person, and yet they were not, as Yuuko, the witch of dimensions, had explained to them long ago before they started this hazardous journey. The people they recognized are as follows: Subaru, Seishirou, Arashi, Ashura, Kusanagi, Yukito, Chu'nyan, Shougo, Chi, Ryuuou and Suzuran. "Chi…" Fai said to himself with a distant gaze in his crystal blue eyes. "But…you're not the Chi I know, huh?"  
"Mokona sees a lot of familiar faces!" He remarked as he now took occupation on Syaoran's shoulder.  
"Is this really the same Piffle?" Kurogane gruffly said as the five of them followed Tomoyo and everyone else eastwards.  
"Hmm…I'm not so sure." Fai said. "It definitely doesn't look like the same one we knew."  
"Maybe it's been years later since we first arrived here." Syaoran said. "When Hime won the race and all."  
"Ah! You could be right, Syaoran-kun!" Fai exclaimed happily patting his shoulder as if Syaoran had achieved a great feat.  
"But whatever the case…I will get the feather back." He looked at the princess. "For Sakura-hime."  
"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said slowly. "Thank you." She smiled.


	2. II

NOTE: I forgot to mention in the first chapter, that, **WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILER,** I make it take place after the Tokyo Arc...but in mine, the clone Syaoran is still with them, **not** the real one. And Fai isn't a vampire and didn't have his eye eaten by Syaoran.

And also, as you have obviously noticed, the style of II is very different from I. Whereas, the line breaks. Actually Im not quite sure how that happened, but I will most likely be doing it in II's form from now on. Thanks, and I most humbly adivse you to review, please. :3

--

**II**

After walking through the ruinous silent city for about then minutes, they finally reached a large-looking building that had other small buildings surrounding it. "There are still other citizens living here." Tomoyo explained. "But they're not fit for war, so our warriors are limited to what you saw earlier."

"And how many do the Nishi have?" Fai asked.

"About the same. They have people in their buildings, too. But like here in Higashi, they don't have many fit for war, either."

"I see…"

"Finally!" Kurogane exclaimed seemingly pleased. "A place with a war! It's been pretty boring lately, so being able to fight again…" he went off railing with pleasure as a lot of the people of the Higashi nearby glared at him fiercely.

"A-Ah! Don't mind Kuro-chan!" Fai said smiling nervously as he clamped Kurogane's mouth shut. The tension seemed to lower as Kurogane slapped Fai's hand away with displeasure and annoyance. "Careful what you say, Kuro-sama!" Fai whispered.

"I know. Now shut up and don't ever touch me again!" he snapped back, like usual.

"Are these people really going to help us?" Chu'nyan said with a doeful expression.

"Chi thinks they are spies…" she said quietly, in a tiny small voice.

"As long as they can fight!" Kusanagi grimly put. The others went off talking amongst themselves stating various things about the travelers until Tomoyo sighed and said,

"Don't mind them. It's hard putting up with them sometimes. They all have very different opinions on things. Anyways…" she motioned with her hand towards another room in the building nearer to them. "Feel free to rest up. You'll need all your strength if the Nishi were to attack."

"Um…and why would they attack?" Fai asked absentmindly. "They already have the feather in their possession, right?"

"Yes." Tomoyo responded most impatiently. "But they are trying to capture the east side of the city also."

"Ah…sorry. Eh heh."

"It's fine. Just rest up." She swiftly turned around as she made her departure elsewhere in the vastly large building.

"Tomoyo-chan sure is a lot more demanding in this Piffle!" Fai noted the obvious.

"Yes…" Sakura said doubtfully. "Tomoyo-chan was a great friend in Piffle before…"

"I'm beginning to wonder if this is even the Piffle we visited before." Kurogane stated as he stretched his arms over his head lazily.

"You mean like…two Piffle worlds?" Syaoran asked.

"Eh? I dunno."

"But like Syaoran-kun said, this could be the same Piffle, only many years later." Fai pointed out.

"Yes…but…wouldn't Tomoyo-san have recognized us, then? And if it is years later, to live that long…and still look the same…"

"Hmm…you're right. She does look the same age. But at any rate…it is a different Piffle than the one we knew."

"Yes…" Syaoran said looking about the room as it was filled with many people and various items, with feelings of uncertainly.

"Well why don't we take Tomoyo-chan's advice and rest up?" Fai said brightly. "Kuro-min looks pretty tired!" he added teasingly with a wave of his hand.

"Bastard…" Kurogane said to himself hot-headly as he looked away. Following what the magician suggested, the five, quite wearied, travelers approached the room that Tomoyo had pointed out to them. They all rested up respectively, also receiving clothing and weaponry that Tomoyo and her followers used and wore.

"Wheet woo!" Fai said imitating a whistle as usual as he held up a small gun in his hand. "I've never used one of these before." He smiled childishly.

"Can't I still use my katana?" Kurogane asked looking at his weapon with disdain as if it were infectious.

"You can if you want!" Ryuuou, who had given them the equipment, said with a grin. "That's what all of the Nishi use though."

"Eh?" Syaoran said confused. "You mean they don't use guns like the Higashi, Ryuuou-san?"

"Nope. The west side of the city was old and abandoned and never used even before the feather came to Piffle. When Touya stole the feather, he escaped to the west side of the city, with all of the people who followed his ideals. But the east side…" he tapped on a pistol that hung by his side. "Had weapons like these there. The Nishi did try to steal our weapons, but we were able to hold them back and save all of our weapons from them."

"So they forged swords and other weapons alike?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes…and that's why battling is sometimes difficult. We're long-ranged attackers, obviously, and they're short, so the outcome of battles is usually pretty even."

"Hm…I see." Fai said as Mokona hopped onto his shoulder, trying to hold the gun between his pudgy hands, but it proved to be much difficult for him. "So the east side is more technological, huh?"

"Precisely." Answered Ryuuou. "So, will all of you be fighting?" he turned and looked at each of them in return.

"Erm…" Syaoran said unsuringly "Would it be all right if just one of us didn't?" He glanced at Sakura but she didn't seem to notice at all.

"And who would that be?"

"Hime…" Syaoran said this to her directly, intending for her to hear. Sakura looked at Syaoran as he went on saying to her, "You shouldn't fight, Sakura-Hime."

"E-Eh?!" Sakura exclaimed. "But why…?"

"It's too dangerous, and-"

"But I want to help."

"I know, but…"

"It's my feather! And…and back in Tokyo…I-I was able to get Yuuko-san's item!"

"But you were severely injured." Syaoran said troubled. "And you haven't even fully recovered yet."

"Syaoran-kun's right, Sakura-chan." Fai suddenly said as he patted the princess's shoulder gently. "All of your wounds haven't fully healed yet. And, it really could be dangerous."

"Fai-san…" Sakura said slowly looking at the magician with an expression of profound gloom. "But…but…I…" she lowered her emerald eyes sadly. "Fine. I won't…fight."

"Good." Fai smiled.

"What about you?" Kurogane asked gruffly. "Are you going to fight?"

"Hm…I suppose I will." Fai answered as he withdrew his hand from Sakura's shoulder. "These machines shouldn't be too hard to use!"

"You mean the pistols?" Kurogane said bluntly, as if Fai were stupid.

"Are you sure, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked doubtfully.

"Mm!" Fai nodded, smiling enthusiastically. "I suppose Mokona can stay here with Sakura-chan."

"Mokona will do whatever Mokona can do to help!" The odd creature said as it jumped now from Fai to Sakura's shoulder. Sakura smiled faintly at him as Mokona gave her a very small hug.

"Oi, manju bun." Kurogane called out. "Make sure to give me Shouhi before we battle."

"And Hien, too, for me." Syaoran added.

"Mokona will!"

"All right." Ryuuou, who had remained silent up until this point, said with a clap of his hands. "So you three-Syaoran, Fai, and…" he paused in thought.

"Kuro-pii!" Fai called out grinning.

"KUROGANE!" Snapped the ninja like a vicious dog.

"-Kuro…gane…will help the Higashi fight?"

"Yes." Syaoran answered firmly with a glint in his eyes. "We'll do what we can."

"Great!" Smiled Ryuuou. "I'll let Tomoyo know of your decision." He stalked away from the travelers as he was soon lost in sight from the bustle of all the people in the crowed building.

"Hmm…so it's all settled, then!" piped Fai. "I've never really fought with anything but magic before, though. But! I'm sure it'll be easy!" he added amusingly, with a wave of his hand.

"You call battle easy?" Kurogane said as he sat against the wall with his arms crossed.

"And what do you call it, Kuro-mu?" he swiftly turned and looked at him.

"Entertaining" He grinned sadistically.

"Hime." Syaoran turned and looked at her. "We should see if they have any more medicine in this world that can help cure your injuries. Since, they didn't have much in Tokyo."

"All right." Sakura replied smiling.

"Mokona will come, too!" he called out cheerfully.

"Of course." Syaoran smiled at the creature slightly as him and the princess exited the room.


	3. III

**III**

After the people in the building kindly gave Sakura medicine for her, now increasingly minor, injuries, the five travelers were all graciously provided with scanty provisions of food

After the people in the building kindly gave Sakura medicine for her, now increasingly minor, injuries, the five travelers were all graciously provided with scanty provisions of food.

"Is this edible?" Kurogane said stiffly as he held up a small piece of old-worn out looking bread.

"Kurorin!" Fai exclaimed happily. "Don't complain!"

"I'm not!"

"Mokona wants to eat okonomiyaki." He said with a slight droop of his long ears.

"Don't complain, manju bun!" Kurogane said with a teasing grin splayed across his face.

"Mm." Fai agreed with the creature as he nodded at him. "Me too."

"And who just said not to complain?" the ninja crossly remarked stoutly.

As the day dawned to dark, and the sky flurred with vermillion pinks and purples like a scene out of a sonnet, the soon-to-be, knowingly to happen, battle with the traitorous Nishi came to light. The group could be seen a mile away, stealthily, silently, approaching the Higashi. As was noted when a battle would erupt, Tomoyo and all of her flowers, including Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane, prepared themselves to encounter the Nishi's crucial attack.

"Mokona." Syaoran said hurriedly. "Give me Hien."

"And Shouhi!" Kurogane called out in anticipation.

"Right!" The creature acknowledged as his wide mouth opened like a vacuum sucking in and produced the two swords from outwards. Syaoran and Kurogane caught both of their weapons as they gripped the hilts firmly in their hands. The defenseless and helpless people of the Higashi, who could not fight, quickly ascended into the outer buildings of the area, for sure shelter from the brutal attacks soon to come.

"You and Mokona should go with everyone else, Hime." Syaoran said to the princess with hidden anxiety.

"All right." Sakura replied worriedly. "Be careful, Syaoran-kun."

"I will." He smiled reassuringly to ease the princess's concern. "You take care too, Mokona." He lightly patted the top of his head as he sat upon Sakura's shoulder.

"Mokona will!"

And with that being said, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane joined with Tomoyo and her followers, as they departed from the building, so as to not damage it or hurt anyone amidst the battle. Syaoran gazed at the Nishi as they still approached, with forlorn hope, as Hien was gripped tightly still.

"Hey." Shougo said at Syaoran's side, breaking Syaoran's thoughts. "You two have the weapons that the Nishi use."

"Eh?" Syaoran said relapsing back to the world as he looked at Shougo.

"Your weapon." He motioned at Hien with a slight wave of his gloved hand.

"Ah…oh…this." Syaoran held up Hien. "W-we got it from a different country, so…"

"SHOU-GO!" Suzuran shouted loudly, unpleasantly. "Quit being so suspicious of them! They're helping us fight, sheesh!"

"S-shut up…" Shougo muttered looking away.

"It doesn't matter what you fight with, right?" Kurogane said seemingly amused as if enjoying himself as his sword brandished over his shoulder vertically. Syaoran nodded silently as he surveyed the Nishi once more, as they were now closer. One, two…twelve total he counted. That was just four less of what the Higashi had, including the three newcomers.

"I have to defeat them." He clenched his fist. "No matter what. Sakura's feather…"

Fortunately, the Higashi had an advantage on their side from the very start of the upcoming battle. As Ryuuou had earlier pointed out, Higashi were long-ranged attackers, while the Nishi on the other hand had a drawback of being short-ranged. Sounds of gunshots and gunpowder scents filled the crisp air as the Higashi fired at the closely distant Nishi without malice. The travelers, the newcomers, did likewise with careful, if not poor, aim. Though as precise as the shots were, the strong-forged weapons of the metal and steel of the Nishi repelled back the bullets with ease. Does this have any effect? Thought the minds of everyone in the Higashi. But regardless, it was better than doing absolutely nothing.

"A-Amazing…" Syaoran said to himself breathless as his gaze still flocked on the Nishi. "They are all so strong…"

After a few apprehensionable minutes, the Higashi ceased their rapid firing as the distance between the two groups decreased; the range becoming too short to shoot any further. And as the Nishi finally stood on level with the Higashi, Syaoran gasped as he, once again, recognized nearly all of the people of the Nishi. Souma, Sorata, Masayoshi, Primera, Fuuma, Kamui, Ashura-ou, Oruha, Watanuki, Yasha, Yuzuriha, and, their commanding leader, Touya, who was Sakura's older brother in the kingdom of Clow.

"Touya-ou…" Syaoran thought to himself. "But…not the same as that Touya in Clow." People he knew, people he befriended, even enemies, stood before him and the Higashi as Fai and Kurogane felt the same way as Syaoran. A friend, suddenly now an enemy. The realization revolted Syaoran bitterly inside—could he really shoot at them, or fight with Hien at them? Yes, if it was for the princess's feather, he could. And Fai's recollection of seeing Ashura-ou again—from his home country Celes—jilted inside of him also; the very person he was trying to escape from. But there was no turning back, no cowering, for their decision, and own anticipation, to help the Higashi fight still stood firm.

Gun raised high against the blowing wind, Tomoyo, nor anyone else, spoke a single word. As mentioned previously, Syaoran saw the long, curved steel swords that were grasped in each hand of the Nishi. Breaking the silence was a gunshot fired from Tomoyo, as Touya's sword deflected the bullet easily with a clang. A satisfied smirk elapsed from Touya's lips as Tomoyo still stared coldly with utmost murderous intent.

"Today, finally." She spoke as she held her small pistol up once again. "We'll retrieve the feather back."

"I see you have new recruits." Touya noted with a flicker of his eyes at Syaoran and Kurogane. "With weapons like our own."

But from then on, talk ended, as confusion and bloody erosion made it's debut amongst the two groups. It could hardly be called a "war", considering the very small amount of people involved, but it was definitely a "battle" as everywhere gunshots were heard along with the clanging and clinking of metal. The very first opponent whom Syaoran encountered was Masayoshi, a dear and helpful friend he knew from the Hanshin Republic. Hien, however, proved to be quicker than Masayoshi's own sword, as Syaoran delicately flicked the sword out of his hand, wounding it also in the process. Masayoshi fell to the ground defiantly, as Syaoran had this one chance to take his life, and regain one step of overcoming the Nishi and retrieving Sakura's stolen feather. He hesitated briefly, but that hesitation cost him dearly as a new sword clanked against his own. He noticed that, this time, it was Sorata who had reflected his blow at Masayoshi. Sorata…another friend from the Hanshin. As skilled as Syaoran as with the blade though, Sorata was no less than him as Syaoran struggled and found it difficult to hold his own against this old friend. But as Sorata kept pushing Syaoran back with his attacks, he, Syaoran, blindly tripped over a tussock behind himself as his foot slipped, tripping to the ground. He jumped up immediately, but found that his ankle was twisted badly. Syaoran winced from the minor pain of the sprain as Sorata now took the advantage and raised his blade to strike at him. But suddenly, Sorata dropped his weapon to the ground unexpectedly as Syaoran felt something whiz right past them both. Sorata clenched his fist as a drop of velvet blood dripped down, forming a small puddle at his side.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Syaoran heard the voice of Fai call out nearby. Syaoran realized now that it was Fai who had saved him by shooting Sorata's hand. He turned his head and looked back at the magician, who seemed to be faring well amidst the battle.

"Thank you, Fai-san." He said as he smiled to himself. He then blocked one more attack from Sorata, who now grasped his sword in his other, non-wounded hand, but now Syaoran took the advantage as he almost pinned him down to the ground. _Almost. _But Sorata proved to be quick on his feet as he evaded Syaoran's menacing low, jumping a few yards back. Syaoran clenched Hien tighter in his fist as his eyes glinted with determination. But pretty soon also, he noticed that many of the Nishi were retreating back as the gunshots violently, endlessly rang throughout the air.

"Don't let them escape!" Tomoyo called out, still shooting, as Syaoran also noticed Fai in their ranks. Syaoran's eyes wandered across the battlefield hazily as he spotted Kurogane, whom he had quite forgotten about. Kurogane swung Shouhi with simple ease blocking attacks thrown at him from his opponent of the Nishi: Kamui. Just like first back in Tokyo when they faced off against one another, but the fighting style quite different this time. Proving to be quite more skillful, Kurogane commenced his most powerful attack, Shouryuusen, but Kamui had only slightly avoided the attack, skidding back on his feet, landing if almost perfectly. He raised his weapon towards Kurogane, and was prepared to counter the attack, when in between them appeared Fuuma.

"Touya says we're retreating for now." He said with his eyes fixated on the ninja. "A lot of us were wounded." He flicked his eyes back to Kamui. "Come on." Kamui glared at Fuuma with disdain at the interruption of his fight, but then swiftly turned his back with Fuuma as Kurogane called after them angrily,

"Hey—! You can't just run away!" But, heedlessly, the two of them retreated back disappearing with speed. "Tch! That bastard…running away again…" He sheathed Shouhi impatiently as all that was left on the battlefield now were the Higashi.

"It was almost a victory this time." Tomoyo said breathlessly. "We're getting closer to completely defeating them." She slumped to the ground on her knees exhausted. More blood than usual stained the brown earth, a small plain that divided the west from the east, as the Higashi relentlessly retreated back also with utmost feelings of dismay, but seemingly pleased contentment.


	4. IV

**IV**

As soon as they all reached the Higashi building, Tomoyo turned to the three travelers and kindly said bowing slightly,

"Thank you, for your help. It is pretty useful to have people on our side who fight with the same weapons as the Nishi." She looked up and smiled so very faintly that the three of them wondered whether it was even a smile at all.

"N-No problem." Syaoran stuttered, raising his hands reproachfully.

"But the bastard that _I_ was fighting ran away." Kurogane mumbled.

"Kuro-mu!" Fai exclaimed happily as he slapped his back. "Don't complain!"

"I'm _**NOT **_complaining!" He snapped fiercely. "And didn't I tell you not to touch me?!"

"K-Kuro-sama is scary…" the magician remarked shrinking back.

"Touya often does so." Tomoyo said as she cocked her head at the strange nocturnal behavior of the two. "Retreat, I mean. But there are times when the Higashi have been defeated too..." she lowered her dark eyes for a moment, but then glanced back up the very same second. "I must go see if anyone else is wounded." She stately turned around. "Feel free to use any medicine that you may need."

"Thank you!!" Fai called out after her as she departed from them thus.

"Syaoran-kun!" A voice was heard as a sound of footsteps accompanied it. They all turned and saw that Sakura, who was breathless from searching all around for the three of them. Mokona, also, as he gripped tightly onto the princess's shoulder.

"Hime…" Syaoran slowly said

"S-Syaoran-kun!" She exclaimed again, catching her breath. "Are you all right? Fai-san and Kurogane-san, too? Did any of you get hurt?"

"Slow down, Sakura-chan." Fai smiled as Mokona bounded onto his shoulder as if tackling him.

"Sakura waited impatiently!" The creature brightly commented.

"M-Moko-chan…" Sakura said timidly, her face flushing.

"No, nine of us are hurt." Syaoran answered in reply to her question. Sakura's emerald eyes shifted back to Syaoran as she smiled with relief.

"Good." She nodded.

"How were you and Mokona?"

"We were fine, right, Moko-chan?"

"Mm!" Mokona acknowledged as he this time hopped to Syaoran's shoulder. "Mokona is glad that none of you are hurt!" he gave Syaoran a small hug as Syaoran smiled faintly at the creature. "Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane, too!" He turned and waved at the ninja with one small paw.

"Mm…" Kurogane replied unenthusiastically, looking away.

Shortly after following the travelers reunion, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and Fai rested up content fully as now night had finally spread it's wings over the country.

"Good work out there today." Kusanagi said as he clamped a strong hand over Syaoran's shoulder after the travelers had eaten their share of provisions.

"Y-yes." Syaoran stammered. "Thank you."

"No doubt they'll attack again soon. The Nishi are…" he paused as he rubbed his chin. "Hasty, so to say."

"Have you ever tried to _steal _the feather before?" Fai asked wistfully as he sat crouched on the ground with his arms flying over his knees.

"Yes…" Kusanagi replied as if troubled. "But…"

"But….?"

"It was always futile, no matter what method we tried."

"Ah…I see. Sorry to make you answer something such as that." He smiled nervously rubbing his head as his blonde hair swayed.

"No. It's fine." Kusanagi grimaced. "Well you guys should get some sleep."

"We will." Fai reassured with a tilt of his head as Kusanagi took his leave from the room that was given to the travelers for temporary use.

"Sakura-chan…" Fai said as he looked at the princess who already lay fast asleep upon a small bed with Mokona by her side. "…and Mokona are asleep already." He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Well a lot of things have happened today."

"Yes…" Syaoran said doubtfully as the magician noted this in his tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun." He said with a kind smile, so as to comfort that doubt. "We'll get the feather back."

"I-I know!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"You should get some sleep, too, then."

"All right. Thank you, Fai-san."

"And Kuro-min…" He ran his blue eyes over at the gruff ninja as he sat against the wall with his sword resting against his shoulder, head bowed.

"Kuro-bun?" Fai inquired.

He walked over and waved his hand in front of his face. "Seems like he's asleep, too!"

Silence.

Syaoran-kun's asleep, too." He sighed with a droop of his thin shoulders.

"It's lonely." He said to himself with a small smile.

It vastly became morning before everyone knew it. The sun radiantly shone like a chrysalis stained with newly morning dewdrops as light reflected and cast off of them brilliantly. Everyone of the Higashi had a restful, peaceful night; including the five.

"Mokona slept like a feather!" The creature exclaimed brightly early in the morning, full of energy. It jumped around on everyone's shoulder in delight. Much to Kurogane's annoyance, who was still slightly dazed by sleep, he grabbed the white, hopping thing in his hands, stretching out it's face.

"Kurogane's hurting Mokona!" he wailed unpleasantly.

"Ku-ro-sa-ma!" Fai, who, also appeared to be full of energy called out in cheerful syllables. Kurogane threw Mokona like a toy ball the magician as he caught him delicately between the two palms of his hands.

"Humph…" Kurogane mumbled to himself.

"Ah!" Fai exclaimed as if a bright idea just occurred to him. "I think Kuro-pii is grumpy in the morning!"

"Kurogane's grumpy!" Mokona jeered in casually.

"The "trying-to-hold-back-my-anger" ninja, didn't answer to their teasing prattle as Syaoran and Sakura walked into the room, rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Ah! Syaoran! Sakura!" Mokona happily remarked as he now bounded onto Syaoran.

"Good morning, Mokona." Syaoran said in reply, wearily smiling.

"Did Syaoran rest well?"

"Mm."

"And Sakura…?" the creature drifted his bead-like eyes over to the princess.

"Yes, Moko-chan." Sakura smiled sweetly, still seemingly tired.

"I can see you all a restful night." A voice resounded behind their backs. "I'm glad."

The speaker, as they saw, proved to be none other than Arashi; who gave them shelter in the Hanshin Republic along with Sorata, and appeared again as a Miko in Tokyo, working with the Tower.

"The Nishi attack almost _every_ day." She said. "So, be prepared for anything."

"Okay." Syaoran nodded with acknowledgement of her words.

"But…we did wound a lot of them yesterday, so it may now take them a few more days than usual to recover."

"Heh." Kurogane smirked with a satisfied grin on his face once again. "Next time we'll beat them for sure. Unless…the cowards run away again."

"Yes, well," Arashi said with a turn of her back as her dark hair flowed behind her. "Let's hope that they don't attack just for the sake of entertaining _you_."

"Kuro-chan!" Fai called out in a scolding tone. "You always make such unnecessary comments!"

"What?!" He snapped back in confusion. "What did I say?!"

Already used to Fai and Mokona's playful, if not teasing comments of Kurogane's action and even words, Syaoran turned to the princess, who seemed to have a far off gaze marred across her face, as he said fumbling with choice of words,

"H-Hime."

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" She said as she turned and looked at him. Her hair and clothing swayed with her movements gracefully like a princess that she was.

"I-I'm sorry." He clenched his fists and bowed his head as if in utmost shame. "I wasn't able to retrieve your feather back."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran looked up as his eyes met the warm smile of Sakura. "I wouldn't want Syaoran-kun and the others to get hurt over trying to get a memory back for me."

"E-Eh? But what if…if it's a very important memory?"

"It's better than losing one of you guys." She said dismally with a tip of her head.

"Hime…" He smiled faintly to himself as he said with new profound courage,

"But still. I will get it back from the Nishi no matter what."

"I know." Sakura smiled with a smile of trust and belief. "I know Syaoran-kun will."


	5. V

**V**

Just as Arashi had dictated with precise estimation earlier, the Nishi certainly did not attack for at least three whole days. A prideful and pleased atmosphere loomed about over the Higashi with their (almost) triumphant victory over the friends that were known as the Nishi. It also gave them precious time to heal their scarred wounds and weariness of their limbs and muscles from the previous fight. But, "peace" was superficial in the country of this new, ruinous militia Piffle. For in no time, in a short limited time, the Nishi's stench of lust and greed came yet again at Higashi's doorstep.

"That's just like them." Seishirou grimly commented as the pistol he was holding went "clack" as it refueled with new ammo. Following the usual dreary drills, the sixteen warriors, as so to say, of the Higashi, including the three travelers, prepared themselves yet again for the attack and commence the tedious operation of "war." The princess and Mokona departed reluctantly once again to Higashi's shelter department as Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai braced themselves with cold anxiety. Syaoran's muscles flinched unsteadily as he grasped Hien like always before in his hands. One, single word playing back into the depths of his mind resoundingly: _Feather. _Able to feel the vibe coming from their companion, Fai and Kurogane also felt as determined to retrieve Sakura's fractured piece of memory, and, once and for all, end this stifling war. After already facing countless battles beyond the capacity of simple numbers with the hated Nishi, Tomoyo, everyone, felt on edge to end it all. One last stroke that can finally declare itself "victory." Withered grass tainted with black scorch marks painted the plain where most of the small battles had almost always occurred. The dry blood vividly making it's appearance also acompanioned the drastic scene that befell before each side's eyes.

"So they're coming to meet us after all." Touya smirked to himself as his gaze caught sight of the Higashi about a smile always from them.

"They seem unusually diligent today…" Ashura-ou remarked in a slow, as almost lazy, voice.

"Maybe a white flag?" Masayoshi piped wistfully as he clumsily dropped his sword onto the ground with a "clang."

"Shut up, Masayoshi." Ashura-ou responded angrily, seemingly bitter and annoyed. "And don't be so clumsy with your weapon."

"Y-yes." The timid boy stammered as he gingerly picked up his blade carefully.

"Enough." Touya demanded with a brisk wave of his hand as if to rebuke a great hindrance. "Let's not waste our energy with idle speaking." He raised his hand down as he placed it on the hilt of his sword, firmly grasping it.

"Today will without a doubt, be the day we capture the east side for ourselves, and make that Tomoyo beg for her life." He quietly pulled out his other arm from under his cloak, as he held within the palm of his hand, shining like a brilliant gem, Sakura's feather. If there was any light in this dark country that would have most certainly been the source of it. A beautiful, soft feather to finger preciously, the very definition of every word that implied warmth and sincerity. The very item that was the cause of his power-driven war. The sun cast mysterious luminous shadows behind the Nishi's backs, as they, with simple caution, descended nearer to the Higashi, the east side, with unbeatable confidence just beaming from them. For they, had the most powerful, fearful thing in all of the vast, wide world of Piffle, what they need to cower from? Fortitude and victory really appeared to be smiling down upon them. But, perhaps, not.

Wafted by the cold wind like a pennant fluttering freely, the Higashi positioned and set themselves in a distant line not to close, and yet close enough to each other as they raised their old worn-out used pistols high in the air in utmost defiance of the fiendish Nishi. Strength and determination and aspiration vibrantly glazed from them as Tomoyo gave the first shot. And then, another following closely. Like a signal, the others of the Nishi unresistingly shot their weapons also. But every bullet, like usual and expectingly known, glanced off of the metal so as to prove the futile attempt of it all. Tomoyo gritted her teeth, then immediately stopped shooting as everyone else did likewise following the unspoken demand. Nearer and nearer, as if each step were a heartbeat contriving life, the Higashi casually aligned themselves, like always, on a mere breadth of a few yards away from their enemies. As her eyes accustomed to the surrounding, Tomoyo gasped with sudden shock and surprise as she saw the glittering feather in the hands of Touya.

"You brought the feather?!" She exclaimed as she unconsciously took a step forward. "Are you…? No." She stopped abruptly as her voice lowered solemnly. "This is still a war."

"Were you going to say, 'Are you handing it back finally'?" Touya called out with a smudge grin so as to mock her thought of foolishness. Tomoyo only glared at him fiercely, revolting his mocking words vehemently.

"But now that we've brought it—"

"Now that you brought it, that was a_ stupid _mistake, Touya!" She interrupted sharply. Touya looked at her with a gaze of annoyance at the word "stupid" as Tomoyo raised her pistol in a flash, aiming with precision at Touya's hand.

"Now we'll take it back!" she shouted as she pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed past like a buzzing fly, but the resoundly glanced off as Touya, with seemingly inhuman speed, raised his sword against the pathetic shot—or so he thought "pathetic." Tomoyo's, everyone's eyes widened with sheer shock at Touya's quick-paced, god-like actions. Such speed!

"Not even close, _Tomoyo_." He smirked yet again, if not boastful this time at her obvious failure. Tomoyo did not say or do anything in response, such as flare up in anger, as she rapidly continued to shoot at the Nishi. Everyone else did likewise. Each shot seemed to ring "Enough! Enough!" to just end it all finally. But the Nishi were not at all as dumb as slow to reaction as they still reflected the bullets, but with much more difficulty it seemed this time. Fighting with these two very different types of weapons was, without a question, quite a tedious task.

"It'll never end if things continue like this." Tomoyo breathlessly said to herself as she recuperated for a minute to rest—if resting was allowed amidst a conflicting war—and to stop her trembling hands after pulling the pistol's trigger beyond countless times. Had she not been wearing gloves to protect her hands from the biting cold weather in Piffle, they would have most likely been chapped and callously scarred from pulling the trigger one too many times.

"It…cannot…go on like…this"

And then, right there and then, as if a flower of unmatched strength was hidden deep within her, something seemed to jump, as the flower finally bloomed. She fixated her wearisome dark eyes on her most detestable enemy, Touya, who was only a mere few yards away from her. The trembling in her hands stopped abruptly, as if sharply commanded, as she clicked the pistol with the last of ammo she brought with her. Without hesitation or even fear, she approached the thief, Touya. All the while, the feather brightly glimmering in his hand's tight grasp seemingly stronger now that he had it with him. Tomoyo had one, final last resolve within the recesses of her mind, as she coolly drew nearer and nearer to someone she felt she could not defeat. But even to throw her life away, she strong-willingly decided to gamble on that final resolve.


	6. VI

**VI**

Just now, in a flash, unseen unheard, the trigger that was released from Tomoyo's swollen finger one last time, as it—to her utmost surprise and slight tint of happiness—reared right through into Touya's feather-grasped hand; completely unaware. Blood. The crimson liquid dripped down onto that beautiful sparkling thing so as to shed blood for forgiveness. Touya nicked his hand in shock and dropped his sword in his other hand with a clang, as the feather, the precious memory, floated ever so graciously seemingly angelic to the soft dirtied earth.

"Subaru!" Tomoyo shouted, as Subaru was the person closest to the feather. "Grab it! Now!"

Subaru timidly seemed to be hesitant at Tomoyo's bitingly sharp command. But then he moved his arm, his hand, in a quick fast-paced action; aiming to retrieve that which was stolen. He was, however, abruptly cut off of his intention and forced to stop in his movement as a cold metal blade rived itself a few centimeters above his wrist. His emerald-green eyes darted up as perspiration blinded them. But he was at least able to see the stern superficial gaze of Kamui's clear blue eyes, as he held the blade firmly in his hand above the troubled Subaru. Subaru, as well as everyone single person present, knew that Kamui, the Nishi, at least had a small advantage. That being of Kamui possessing the option of being able to strike off Subaru's wrist off at any moment, dislocating his hand from his arm, and thusly regaining the feather back for the Nishi.

"Wait!" A voice hoarsely called out that echoed around everyone's ears like a hammer set to a bell. The voiced belonged to that of Syaoran, who stood panting, covered in many bruises and minor wounds. He took vacancy at the far end of the two groups with Kurogane and Fai at his side as well.

"Wait!" Syaoran repeated again in small breaths. "That feather…I…I _need_ it!"

"What do you mean?!" Tomoyo demanded fiercely. "Did you not agree to help us, the Higashi, retrieve it back from the traitorous Nishi?! And now you seem to suggest of stealing it for yourselves?!"

"N-No." Syaoran barely managed to say in audible language. "I-It's not for me. It's…it's for Sakura. I promised…her that I would get them all back. _All." _He stood up straightly know, as determined knitted itself into his furrowed expression, his chocolate-covered eyes brimming with strength.  
"That feather belongs to Sakura-Hime." The glare that accompanied the strength in his eyes burned in a fiery flare. Tomoyo's face expressed the complicated emotions of uncertainty and confusion of understanding.

"Syaoran-san…" she said slowly, clearly troubled.

"Please. I beg you. Give the feather back to Hime." His gazed drifted over to where Subaru still bent down onto the ground, reaching for the fallen feather; as Kamui likewise held his position of readying to take any sudden action with his blade if Subaru decided to make a move.

"Enough. That's…enough." Touya unexpectingly said, still holding his wounded hand under the sleeve of his clothing. The bleeding temporarily subsiding it's devious flow from his body.

"Kamui."

Kamui reluctantly hesitated for a minute, and then withdrew his blade from Subaru, who sighed a secret sigh of relief within inside of himself. Subaru snatched the feather, holding it tightly in his hand as a delicate object that it was. He hastily retreated next to Tomoyo's side. A few of the Nishi fidgety moved their weapons in their hands as the Higashi held their pistols pointed up once again in synchronicity. But to everyone's surprise, Touya, nor even Tomoyo, moved a single inch, or even issued a command to their sides.

"That's enough." Touya said once again in a low whisper this time. He bowed his head for a second, but then drew it back up, as a smudge grin enclosed his face's pale expression. "I give up."

"You…you…what?!" Tomoyo said even more confused this time, at the utmost disbelief of his words.

"I give up. You win, Tomoyo…"Higashi."

Tomoyo still only looked at him as if he were some deranged maniac.

"T-Touya!" Sorata called out, flexing frustration in his brow. "What do you—"

"That's enough." Touya repeated with such intense animation as if God were giving a command himself. He bent down weakly, flinching from the pain in his hand, as he nimbly picked up his sword with much seemingly difficultly and sheathed it slowly. Everyone became silent as the wind howled a sorrowful lament, so as to ask in it's verses what every single person there was thinking. The plain, simple word branded in confusion; What?

War, was undoubtly, the most trickiest of all businesses.

_The feather. A memory. Sakura's memory. Precious memories. The only thing that drove __**him**__ to such extremes to reclaim them all back for the person most important and dear to him. Sakura. _

Syaoran wearily opened his eyes slowly, relapsing back into the world as if allured, called. The very first thing he noticed was that of the strikingly odd creature Mokona, who bounded right into his face the minute—no second—he opened his eyes.

"M-Mokona!" Syaoran exclaimed as he realized he was lying down upon something so soft and warm; a pleasing comfort to his body's soreness.

"Syaoran!" Mokona happily declared, jumping up and down. Syaoran felt his head spinning as everything in his mind was vague and unclear. Like looking through hazy bracken, trying to distinguish the figures and movements of things he could hardly catch glimpse of.

"Moko…na?" He said slowly, confused by these stifling sudden of events. He sat up from his lying position he was in just as slowly as his speech was a second before. He looked about himself, his eyes adjusting to the peculiar surroundings, as he noticed that he was in that same room that he and Sakura and everyone else were given in Piffle when they first arrived and agreed to help the Higashi fight the Nishi.

"T-The battle!" He suddenly gasped as the scenery of the battle earlier vividly rushed back into his thought-filled mind like being painted by rememberful strokes of glossy paint. Various watercolors of various memories.

"Sakura got her feather back!" Mokona piped cheerfully as he now took a land on the cold ground next to Syaoran's hand. Syaoran, who, had quite forgotten that the small creature was even present. As if unable to take in Mokona's pleasant words freely, his brow knitted into one of bewilderment, aimlessly pondering.

"What, Mokona?" He managed to say in a calm tone of voice. "Hime…"

"Yes! Yes!" Mokona insisted most earnestly, bouncing up and down as the small clipped earring on his ear jingled in unison with the bouncing. "She got it back!"

"Wait—what happened?"

The last thing that Syaoran's memory allowed him to remember was that of standing on the scorched withered battle plain, with much difficultly, as Hien was still tightly grasped within his hand's palm, and then, Touya…wounded Touya admitting a defeat…? Maybe? Was it a defeat? Those words uttered by Touya's lips so casually, so easily.

'I give up."

"Um…Mokona's not quite sure." The creature gloomily said as he rubbed his pudgy paws together, seemingly enthralled with unenthused behavior this time; unlike a moment before.

"I can tell you, Syaoran-kun" A familiar voice resounded from the far side of the room, opposite of the two. Syaoran's gaze drifted upwards near the direction of the voice as he saw blonde-haired, blue-eyed Fai, standing there, with, as usual and apparently always, a smile. Such reflecting the magician's obvious optimistic personality, a cheerful demeanor, giving off a slightly jokingly—if not sarcastic—vibe. Well, jokingly towards serious Kurogane, anyway, whether the ninja liked the teasing jokes or not.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran exclaimed as he weakly tried to make his legs obey the command of a straight standing-up posture. But his legs disobeyed the command, as Syaoran meekly still only sat upon the hard ground in his previous sitting position.

"Syaoran should just rest!" Mokona objected defensively as he hopped onto his shoulder, like many times before.

"All right." Syaoran faintly smiled at the creature's worriness.

"Fai, Fai." Mokona said as he pointed his small paw at the magician.

"That's right!" Fai smiled brightly at Mokona's proposal. "I'll tell you what happened."


	7. VII

**VII**

Fai started off his explanation by going into detail that Touya most assuredly did mean truth in his words when he admitted his defeat. And, that the Higashi and Nishi came to a standstill agreement of peace. What exactly convinced the prideful Touya to so abruptly end his quest of the capturing all of Piffle, and having still ultimate domain of the feather's awesome power…? None could decipher, for he, would not say a word of it. But it was conclusively obvious that all began to become wrought and bitter with the seemingly never-ending war. So a plot of final peace to end the strife once and for all, was issued. Every citizen (mostly Tomoyo and Touya) agreed, and did not mind of Piffle went back to the very same country it was before the feather made it's daunting appearance; which started the whole conflict. Consequently, while Syaoran was unconsciously asleep from collapsing of exhaustion, Fai and Kurogane, well mainly easy-going Fai, explained their dire situation to Tomoyo and Touya of their quest of retrieving all of Sakura's scattered feathers. If the feather was to be disposed of, why not give it a useful disposal of returning it to it's owner where it rightfully belonged? So accordingly, it was decided and agreed upon, and Sakura's feather, her precious fractured piece of memory, was given back to her to reclaim. The Nishi also, lastly, abandoned their westward home—which was already being consumed by debris and crumbling—and took home felt occupation in the east side of the city, also known as the "Higashi." The two names were obviously disposed of also. No use in keeping something that has no further purpose. Thus, this…long-sought-out-after destruction known as "war," came to a close in the world known as "Piffle."

Fai ended his tediously semi-long explanation as Syaoran secretly brimmed with sheer happiness of Sakura being able to regain her feather back safely.

"So it looks like we no longer need to stay in this world…" Syaoran concluded as he, this time, stood up with a strong composure.

"Looks like." Fai agreed wistfully.

"But…there is still something…" He paused troubled as if trying to fight back at a battle that was clearly inevitable to win against. "This world…I guess it really was not the same one we knew."

"That we never uncovered the full truth…does that bother you?"

"…Yes." Syaoran quietly answered as he looked down at his hand. The very hand that has fought against so many endless battles and wars of bloodshed…

"Well, just as long as we got Sakura-chan's feather back, that's all that matters, right?" Fai remarked brightly.

Syaoran looked up as the magician spoke with a smile, as if to comfort, upon his lucid face.

"Yes." Syaoran said with a small smile of his own. "Thank you, Fai-san." He formally bowed lowly, as such was his nature and manners.

"I didn't really do anything, though." Fai said with a now reproachful smile. "Oh, yes. Tomoyo also wanted me to give her thanks and full gratitude to you."

"Eh…? For what?"

"Because she believes, somehow, that we all helped to end this war."

"We did…I suppose."

"Well, anyway! Let's go find Sakura-chan and Kuro-sama."

"Right." Syaoran nodded as Mokona jumped now onto Fai's shoulder as the two, three, left the strangely homely now room.

Finally, when they found their searched-for companions, Syaoran expressed Sakura his relief of her taking possession of her feather with a (rare) warm, sincere smile. They all also spotted many of the used-to-be-named-as-such Nishi, mixed in with the also formerly named Higashi. To see everyone working once more together in simple tranquility was quite a burden-lifted received feeling of bliss. Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen at all though, amidst the crowed of people; being busied with affairs of her own. The five travelers, though, slipped away unscathed to the outskirts of the city, when they had first arrived scarcely a few days ago. Mokona's wide vacuum-like mouth opened in the usual state when transversing between worlds, as the world of Piffle disappeared from the eyes of all of the travelers in a mere split second. Respectively, each story must, undoubtly, and most certainly, contrive a happy ending in the dire end. After trials of prove-yourself events and tiresome victorious battles, such is such of this tale also, as the give feather-seeking-world-changing travelers landed into their next dimension. Yet again another adventure to unfold itself before them in the searching companionship quest of Sakura's lost, scattered feathers.

**END**

Okay, okay. I know. The ending is horrible. And, I know, the whole fic is probably…iffy. But honestly, this is the first fic I've ever written—first long one, anyway—so it's not exactly the best, and my ideas are still a bit sterile. (Needing development!)

But to those who read it all the way through till the end…thank you! ^-^

Im really bad with writing stories that involve fighting battles. Swords, hand-to-hand, etc. But I really wanted to write a fic that could have ALL of the characters in it. So I tried this…(did I fail? *sweat drop*)


End file.
